What is this I'm feeling?
by bowietie
Summary: Set somewhere after season 4. Damon doesn't know what's going on. Jeremy is all grown up, tall and muscular, and he just can't keep his eyes off of him. It makes no sense. Damon is overwhelmed: he has always disliked Elena's baby brother; he even killed him once. "So what is this I'm feeling?" he keeps asking himself, but neither he nor Jeremy can answer that.


Damon

The first thing that he realised when he woke up was the smell of another person next to him. It wasn't a girly scent, it wasn't an elegant perfume he had become so familiar with during countless years of womanizing and getting involved with high school teenagers and rebels. No, this was something else entirely.

Damon opened his eyes, staring at the ivory white ceiling. The rising sun glimmering through the thin cotton curtains drawn in front of the large windows made it look more like pale orange with a hint of scarlet. The sudden but gentle breeze coming from the open windows made the unfamiliar smell invade his nose and his brain. Or, to be exact, it wasn't an unfamiliar smell at all.

Jeremy Gilbert.

Damon turned to look at the young man lying next to him on the bed, shock in his eyes. What the hell? Jeremy was asleep, peaceful as ever, breathing in and out quietly, facing him, on his stomach. The boy's back was rising and lowering steadily, his muscles relaxed but visible. A few bite marks here and there—

Damon stood up quickly, let out a weird laugh and started to look for his jeans and his shirt, or any piece of clothing for that matter, for he was completely naked. He found his clothes on the other side of the bed, on _his_ side of the bed, along with _his_ boxers, _his trousers_ and _his_ shirt. What the hell had happened here?

And then it all came back to him, suddenly as a thunder bolt. Or some of it, anyway.

'Well, hello', he heard him say, his voice a bit coarse from sleeping. Damon turned to look at the human just as he was putting on his underwear. Jeremy was looking at him over his shoulder, a crooked smile on his face and his dark brown eyes full of affection. What the hell was going on?

'What are you up to', Jeremy continued as he moved to the side of the bed and tried to grasp Damon's hips. Damon stepped away from his reach and could do nothing but stare at the boy for a moment, his mind trying to figure out what was going on so hard that he could not even begin to make any sense of it. Jeremy stood up, revealing his muscular and handsome body in all its glory—

'I need to go get a shower', Damon managed to blurt out and turned away, walking swiftly across the room to the bathroom door. The sweet smell of Jeremy's blood lingered in the air that followed him as he took off his boxer shorts and stepped under the running water, the cool sensation making him forget for a split second that Jeremy was undressed in the other room, hot as hell, those brown eyes staring at him so mesmerizingly—

The water started to warm up, also making his brain lose focus again. Why was he in a hotel room with Jeremy Gilbert? What were they doing there? Why were they both naked? Why did his scent make him feel so good, and why could he still taste the sweetness of his blood on his tongue? He did, of course, remember the reason they were naked and all that, but it didn't mean that he knew _what for_.

And then _he_ stepped into the bathroom, still naked, looking at him like some kind of a god. Damon felt uneasy, Jeremy's eyes on his shoulders, chest, stomach—

'What are you doing here?' Damon managed to grunt and turned his back on the boy. Or, well, he was no boy anymore, that was obvious, of course. But, he was still Elena's baby brother and annoying as fuck. So why on earth was he there with him?

'I dunno, you tell me', Jeremy said with his all-too-attractive voice, with a hint of irony, but in a kind way. He could hear him getting closer but before he could even turn around and stop him, Jeremy was already in the shower with him, his hands touching his arms, his chest pressing against his wet back and his joystick brushing against his buttocks—

'What the hell are you doing', Damon nearly growled at the human, turning around supernaturally fast and gripping Jeremy's arms tight. His eyes were full of anger, frustration – but most of all confusion. Jeremy, on the other hand, looked a bit frightened and apologetic.

'I'm sorry, I thought you'd want me here with you', the human told him, his voice so innocent and pure, his eyes blinking due to the water splashing at his face, making those dark, long lashes extra dark and sexy…

'No, as a matter of fact, I don't', Damon said, his voice determined but the look in his eyes everything but. He let go of Jeremy's arms and stepped out of the shower, drying himself up with a fresh towel and giving a long sigh.

'But yesterday you told me you wanted me to worship you', Jeremy pointed out, all confused and even disappointed. Damon turned to look at the human, and then it hit him.

Jeremy wasn't wearing his vervain.

Oh fuck.


End file.
